We Are One
by Rin RavenIce
Summary: A bit of fluff and humor to brighten anyone's day. Kinda has a moral to it. Squall teaches his daughter a very important life lesson in the form of a song. Squall singing? Is this for real! Rinoa can't believe her ears.


We Are One

Song Fic by: Brandy Houseweart

Song: We Are One (From Lion King: Simba's Pride)

Rinoa and Squall slowly stroll through the halls of Garden, watching their bright eyed seven year old daughter skip ahead of them. Her chocolate brown ponytail bouncing right and left.

"Daddy, when do I get to wear those clothes?" The little girl asked as she pointed to a Garden Student.

"One day, when you're old enough." Squall smiled.

"When's that?" She asked.

"Soon sweetie." Rinoa cooed.

The little girl continued to skip around her parents asking them lots of questions.

"Who are they? Why are they here? What are they doing? Why am I here? Will I ever grow up?"

"Cari, come here sweetheart. I want to tell you something." Squall said.

Rinoa fell back to walk behind the two and watched on as Squall and answered all of Cari's questions.

"Is he singing?!" Rinoa asked herself in complete utter awe of her husband's actions.

**Squall:** As you go through life you'll see

there is so much that we

don't understand.

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned.

"But daddy I don't understand…" Cari protested. "What's this gotta do with what I asked?"

"Just listen Cari…"

Squall: But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone.

We will stand by your side,

Filled with hope and filled with pride.

We are more than we are.

We are one.

****

**"Remember Cari, you are special. You are your mother's daughter, which gives you amazing abilities. But no matter what, we'll be there for you. I know that you'll experience a lot of hardships because of being 'special'. That's why you need to understand this."**

**"I know I'm a sorceress daddy. But I can defend myself. I'm a big girl now."**

**Squall laughed gently. "I know you are…but there are some things you're gonna need help with. And that's what we are here for."**

**This time Cari responded in song, matching tone and pitch perfectly to her father. Rinoa was completely dumbfounded. Why was her husband and daughter singing to each other?!**

**Cari:** If there's so much I must be,

can I still just be me

the way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart

or am I just one part

of some big plan?

**"No honey, you can do whatever you please. Go where the road leads you. Don't let anything hold you back from what you want."**

**"Were you held back?"**

**"No…I wasn't. I just didn't stand up for myself and speak up. I also had a bad example to live from. Grandpa wasn't the smartest, greatest father in the world. He was never able to give me all the chances I'm giving you."**

**"You don't hate Grandpa Laguna do you?"**

**"Of course I don't. I love him…he's my father after all. I'll always keep him right here…the same place I keep you and your mother." Squall said as he placed a hand to his heart.**

**"In your heart?"**

**"Exactly…" **

**Squall:** Even those who are gone

are with us as we go on.

Your journey has only begun.

Tears of pain, tears of joy,

One thing nothing can destroy,

Is our pride, deep inside.

We are one.

"What are we proud of?"

"I'm proud of you, Cari. You are my pride and joy. Without you I am nothing."

"Really?"

"Really…Understand yet?"

"Kinda. Daddy, what happens when you are no longer here to help me?"

"I'll be in the same place Laguna is in me."

"In _my_ heart?"

"Now you're catching on. Your mother and I will always be in your heart. Cause…"

Squall and Cari: We one are one, you and I.

We are like the earth and sky.

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that we need

We will find when we see

We are one.

Rinoa shook her head and caught up to the laughing pair ahead of her.

"Did I miss something? And where in the world did that song come from?" She asked them.

Cari and Squall looked at each other with blank looks on their faces.

"Rin, are you okay? Maybe you should lie down."

"I'm fine. I swear I heard you two singing a song about being one. I've never heard the song before in my life."

"That only happens in Disney movies mommy." Cari giggled.

"You sure you're okay?" Squall asked Rinoa again.

"Maybe I should lie down. I'm so confused."

Squall and Cari walked on each side of Rinoa, taking her back to their room. After a while a tune was being hummed.

"We are one…" father and daughter sang softly to themselves.

"Might as well join them…" Rinoa sighed.

Squall, Rinoa and Cari: We one are one, you and I.

We are like the earth and sky.

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that we need

We will find when we see

We are one.

Fin

Author's Note: This story had no real point to it. Every time I listened to this song I saw Squall's face. The voice fits him perfectly…in my mind that is. In order to really understand the story you've gotta hear the song. So quick…go and download it and read the story again. I changed the song slightly though. The last verse is supposed to say "All the courage that you need…You will find when you see…We are one." I just replaced "you" with "we" so I could have Squall and Cari sing together. In the real song…it's only Simba that sings the last verse. Kiara, his daughter only sings her one verse. And they also don't repeat the last verse again. I only did that so Rinoa could join in.


End file.
